


Das Auge

by Silberfederling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Does add to the canon but is not canon, Gen, Human Experimentation, Just another Adventure, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Organized Crime, Reveal of someones past, They Just wanted to get some food, chopper is a badass, poor Sanji
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/Silberfederling
Summary: Dadurch, dass vier Leute mehr an Board waren, als geplant, muss die Strohhutbande, nachdem sie Punk Hazard verlassen haben, bald wieder anlegen, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken. Aber auf einmal sind Kinemon, Ceasar und Momonosuke verschwunden und Sanji verhält sich äußerst merkwürdig. Die Insel ist alles andere als friedlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie anfangs dachten.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich als Jubiläumsgeschichte auf einer anderen Seite verfasst. Finde aber, dass man sie immer noch gut lesen kann und wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten.  
> Habt Spaß!  
> Und falls euch Fehler auffallen, fühlt euch frei, mich darauf hinzuweisen.

Die Geschehnisse von Punk Hazard lagen gerade einmal zwei Tage zurück und obwohl die Strohhutbande Gäste an Bord ihres Schiffes hatten, war bereits ein gewisser Alltag eingekehrt. Da konnte selbst die nahende Auseinandersetzung mit de Flamingo nichts ändern. Die Stimmung auf der Thousand Sunny war bei – fast – allen fröhlich bis gelassen und man genoss den ruhigen Tag.  
  
„Abendessen ist fertig.“  
Der Ruf Sanjis schallte laut über das Deck und der erste, der darauf reagierte war – was hätte man auch anders erwartet – Monkey D. Ruffy, seines Zeichens Käpt’n der Strohhutpiraten. Er hatte sich in Windeseile vom Krähennest hinunter gehangelt und war über das Deck gestürmt, dabei fast Trafalger Law, einen der derzeitigen Gäste, über den Haufen gerannt, um in die Kombüse zu gelangen.  
Law hatte bereits begriffen, dass es klug schnell zu sein, wenn es Essen gab, da der Appetit des Strohhutes unberechenbar war. Er beeilte sich also ebenfalls in die Schiffsküche zu gelangen, jedoch ohne sich dabei zu offensichtlich abzuhetzen.  
Anders gingen da Momonosuke und Kinemon vor. Sie genossen Sanjis Kochkünste, wollten dementsprechend auch genug davon abbekommen. Auch Lysop, Franky, Chopper und Brook rannten regelrecht, um nicht zu kurz zu kommen. Die Damen des Schiffes, Nico Robin und Nami, ließen sich Zeit. Sie wussten, dass der Smutje es nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand nicht genug bekam. Dabei half es ihnen sicherlich noch zusätzlich, dass Sanji ein Faible für schöne Frauen hatte.  
Law hatte sich gerade gesetzt und seine Portion bekommen, als auch Zorro, der Schwertkämpfer der Bande, den Raum betrat. Er hatte wohl eben noch Caesar Crown, der Person, die sie auf der letzten Insel gefangen genommen hatten, um de Flamingo erpressen zu können, etwas zu essen gebracht. Dieser war derzeit in einen der wenigen ungenutzten Räume im Untergeschoss der Sunny untergebracht, da man nicht riskieren wollte, dass er entkam.  
  
Ein lautes Krachen ertönte, als der Kopf des Strohhutes plötzlich auf seinen Teller krachte. „Finger weg von meinem Essen!“ Die Navigatorin hatte Ruffy wohl eine Kopfnuss verpasst, da dieser auch vor ihrem Teller nicht halt gemacht hatte. Die kurze Zeit, in der ihr Kapitän außer Gefecht war, nutzten die anderen, um in Ruhe zu essen. Chopper schlang seine Mahlzeit regelrecht herunter, sodass er sich prompt verschluckte und von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde.  
„Ach, meine liebliche Namimaus. Du bist heute wieder so wunderbar wehrhaft!“ Sanji hatte dies nicht einmal mitbekommen, da er von seinem üblichen Liebestaumel eingenommen war.  
Zorro konnte das natürlich nicht unkommentiert lassen. „Wundert mich nicht, dass du das bewunderst, Küchenjunge.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Sanjis Stimme war verdächtig gelassen.  
„Ach, ich meine ja nur. Schwächlinge fühlen sich schließlich automatisch von den Starken angezogen.“  
Nun war Sanji nicht mehr zu halten. „Das sagt der Richtige! Es ist keine Kunst dich außer Gefecht zu setzen!“  
„Ja? Probier’s doch, wenn du dich traust.“  
Nach einem kurzen Schlagaustausch waren auch die beiden zu Opfern von Namis rechter Faust geworden. „Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal beim Essen benehmen? Man sollte doch meinen, dass ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren irgendetwas dazugelernt habt!“  
Diese Gelegenheit nutzte wiederum Ruffy, der inzwischen wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, um sich die Portionen von Zorro, Sanji und Nami einzuverleiben.  
Robin beobachtete die Szene nur mit einem stillen Lächeln. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die ihr in der Zeit, die sie bei Dragon verbrachte, gefehlt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Law. Dieser saß so ungerührt, wie es an Bord der Sunny eben möglich war, am Tisch und aß. Seltsamerweise hatte Ruffy es nicht einmal versucht, sich bei ihm zu bedienen, während Kinemon und Momonosuke um ihren Anteil kämpfen mussten. Brook und Franky schienen sich ebenfalls nicht am Treiben bei Tisch zu stören, denn sie unterhielten sich munter, egal ob ihnen etwas vom Teller gestohlen wurde oder nicht, wobei sie immer wieder lachten. Womöglich hatte das Gespräch etwas mit Lysop zu tun, denn dieser mischte sich plötzlich energisch ein.  
Da Sanji etwas deprimiert wirkte, womöglich war es ihm zuwider von seiner Nami niedergeschlagen worden zu sein, beschloss Robin ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Wenn auch auf ihre Art und Weise. „Herr Koch“, bat sie, „könnte ich bitte eine Tasse Kaffee haben?“  
„Natürlich, Robinschätzchen“, flötete Sanji. „Ich mache dir eine große Tasse mit viel Liebe.“  
Zorro grummelte daraufhin etwas, das verdächtig nach ‚dämlicher Love Cook‘ klang. Der Smutje hatte dies glücklicherweise nicht gehört, denn sonst wäre bereits die nächste Prügelei im Gange gewesen.  
„Hunger …“ Unglücklich starrte Ruffy auf die leeren Teller und Schüsseln vor seiner Nase und hätten die anderen nicht gesehen, dass ihr Käpt’n den größten Teil davon vertilgt hatte, hätten sie ihm den Verhungernden sogar abgenommen. So war es einfach nur zum Verzweifeln. Oder typisch Ruffy. Je nachdem wie man es sehen wollte.  
„Du hattest mehr als genug“, kommentierte Sanji, der wieder neben dem Tisch stand und Robin den Kaffe gebracht und bei der Gelegenheit gleich noch ein Stück Orangenkuchen für Nami dabei hatte. „Lysop, Zorro, ihr seid übrigens mit Spülen dran.“  
„Aber ich habe heute früh schon den Abwasch erledigen müssen“, erwiderte der Schütze.  
„Na und? Ich habe auch gestern schon einmal gekocht.“  
Grummelnd machte sich Lysop auf den Weg zur Spüle. „Ist ja schon gut“, murmelte er. Robin hatte die Teller mit ihren Teufelskräften bereits dorthin befördert, sodass er ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Sie lächelte nur weiterhin und stand auf, wobei sie sich verabschiedete, da sie weiterlesen wollte.  
Zorro seufzte, als er sah, dass ihm von Nami eine weitere Kopfnuss drohte, würde er sich nicht bewegen, und begab sich zu Lysop, wo beide unter den wachsamen Augen des Smutjes mit ihrer Arbeit begannen. Derweil hatte auch die restliche Mannschaft die Kombüse verlassen.  
Als sich Sanji sicher war, dass die beiden sauber arbeiten würden, ging auch er an Deck.  
  
Gedankenverloren zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich an die Reling. So wie es derzeit aussah, würden sie bald ihren Proviant aufstocken müssen. Mit vier Leuten mehr würde er ihnen wohl noch vor Dressrosa ausgehen. Das Beste wäre wohl, wenn er Nami Bescheid geben würde, damit sie nachsehen konnte, ob es hier in der Nähe Inseln gab, bei denen sich ein Versuch an Nahrungsmittel zu kommen lohnte. Mit etwas Glück war eine von ihnen nah genug, um einen Abstecher zu riskieren.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab als er das Meer betrachtete. Es war zurzeit sehr ruhig und lediglich eine Strömung verursachte sanfte Wellen. Man konnte fast meinen, dass es hier immer so friedlich war.  
Doch wie um diese leichte Idee zu widerlegen, war im nächsten Moment ein lautes Krachen zu hören, welches aus der Richtung kam, in der sich die Rutsche befand. Sanji drehte sich gar nicht erst um, er konnte sich vorstellen, was passiert war. Tatsächlich wurde seine Vermutung, dass ein gewisser Strohhutbengel und Chopper – Lysop war mit Sicherheit noch beschäftigt –, für den Lärm verantwortlich waren, denn Namis Moralpredigt drang klar zu ihm. Er konnte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen und musste leicht schmunzeln. Ruffy würde es in diesem Leben wohl nicht mehr lernen, dass es unklug war die Navigatorin zu stören.  
Eine Weile später zog er noch ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, um den Stummel, der übrig blieb, über Bord ins Meer zu schnipsen. Die Ladys sahen dies zwar ungern, aber diese alte Angewohnheit, welche noch aus der Zeit, die er im Baratié verbracht hatte, stammte, wurde er einfach nicht los.  
Er schloss seine Augen, um für einen Moment die wiedereingekehrte Ruhe zu genießen, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte, um Nami zu suchen. Dabei musste er über Zorro steigen, der es sich neben der Kombüse auf den Planken bequem gemacht hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Ruffy, Momonosuke und Chopper gebannt an Lysops Lippen hingen, der anscheinend eine Geschichte darüber erzählte, wie er das Angeln erfunden hatte. Von den anderen war dagegen nichts zu sehen.  
Sanji beschloss sein Glück in der Bibliothek des Schiffes zu versuchen. Er hatte Glück. Tatsächlich befand sich die Navigatorin dort.  
  
„Insel in Sicht!“ Der begeisterte Ruf Ruffys, der auf der Galionsfigur saß und Ausschau hielt, war nicht zu überhören. Es hatte nur einen halben Tag gedauert, um die nächste Insel zu erreichen. Wie Nami vor der Mannschaft bereits bekannt gab, handelte es sich dabei um Slifers Island, welche vornehmlich unbewohnt war. Jedoch befand sich eine etwas größere Stadt namens Miartz im Westen der Insel, wo sie gute Chancen hatten alles zu finden, das sie benötigten.  
„Es wäre besser, wenn wir unser Schiff etwas versteckt ankern lassen, da ich leider keine Ahnung habe, ob es hier eine Marinebasis gibt“, schloss die Navigatorin ihre Ansprache.  
„Gibt es nicht“, meldete sich Law überraschenderweise zu Wort. Sich bewusst, dass nun alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, ergänzte er: „Ich war mit meiner Mannschaft bereits hier. Um Überfälle zu vermeiden ist es allerdings durchaus ratsam nicht den Hafen anzuvisieren. Ich würde als Ankerplatz eine kleine Bucht, die sich nördlich der Stadt befindet, vorschlagen.“  
„Ihr habt es gehört, Jungs. Kurs hart Backbord!“  
Mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete Law das Treiben, das daraufhin einsetzte. Wusste man es nicht besser, würde man vermuten sie war der Kapitän des Schiffes und nicht der Strohhut, denn sogar er befolgte die Befehle der Navigatorin ohne zu zögern.  
Kurze Zeit später hatten sie in der Bucht angelegt. Ruffy war daraufhin mit einem freudigen Aufschrei in Richtung Miartz verschwunden. Die Anweisung nicht aufzufallen, die Nami noch gab, hatte er nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen.  
Zorro schwang sich gleich darauf über die Reling, wohl um in die Stadt zu gehen. Jedoch musste ihn Chopper, der ihm gefolgt war, in die richtige Richtung bugsieren. Der Orientierungssinn des Schwertkämpfers war wirklich ein Fall für sich.  
„Kommst du, Franky?“ Sanji war ebenfalls von Bord gegangen und stand am Strand, wo er auf den Schiffszimmermann wartete. Dieser warf sich nur nacheinander in die verschiedensten Posen. Law konnte hören, wie der Smutje seufzte, was nachvollziehbar war, denn Franky hatte sich kurz zuvor noch beschwert, dass er dringend in die Stadt, müsse, da ihm die Nägel ausgegangen waren, wobei niemand wusste, wohin diese verschwunden waren, da nicht einmal Ruffy Nägel aß.  
„Ich komme schon, ich muss nur noch meine SUPER Verabschiedung machen.“  
Der Kapitän der Heart-Piratenbande fragte sich wirklich, wie der Strohhut es geschafft hatte, sich solch seltsame Gestalten für seine Crew anzulachen. Dagegen war selbst Bepo noch völlig normal.  
Er warf einen Blick auf Lysop, dieser schien sich noch immer am Boden zu winden, wobei er allerdings nicht beachtet wurde, und erzählte etwas von einer Inselallergie, die tödlich enden würde, musste er einen Fuß auf eine setzen. Die Archäologin schien sich weiterzubilden, denn sie saß mit einem Buch in der Hand unter einem Sonnenschirm und die Navigatorin war nicht zu entdecken. Caesar hatte nicht wirklich die Wahl zu entscheiden, ob er gehen oder hierbleiben wollte, da er ein gefangener war. Und Kinemon und Momonosuke schienen in der Bucht bleiben zu wollen, um zu trainieren. Interessiert beobachtete Law die Übungen, wurde jedoch gestört, als ihn Robin unvermutet ansprach.  
„Herr Chirurg?“  
Mit einem Nicken gab er zu verstehen, dass er ihr zuhörte.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, nach unserem Herr Käpt’n zu suchen? Er zieht das Abenteuer leider an, wie gewisse andere Dinge Fliegen anziehen.“  
„Einverstanden“, antwortete er knapp. Vielleicht war ein kleiner Ausflug tatsächlich das Beste, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. In letzter Zeit kreisten diese nur noch um seine Zeit bei de Flamingo und Cora-san …  
  
_„Warum schaust du so komisch?“  
„Du hast mich das erste Mal einfach nur Cora-san genannt.“_  
  
Zum Glück lag die Stadt auf einer kleinen Erhebung, sodass sie weit genug über den Wald hinaus ragte, dass man die Dächer ihrer höchsten Gebäude als Orientierungspunkte wählen konnte, sonst wäre es etwas anstrengend geworden Miartz zu finden. Als Law den Ort schließlich erreichte, war nirgends etwas von den anderen zu sehen.  
Er überlegte für einen Moment wo er mit der Suche beginnen sollte, als ihm auf einmal eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss. Vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, würde er sich etwas Bestimmtes anfertigen lassen, ehe er seinen ‚Auftrag‘ erfüllte. Er hoffte nur, dass er hier ein Geschäft finden würde, dass die benötigten Artikel führte.  
Als er die Straßen entlang schlenderte, bemerkte er, dass auch die Menschen auf dieser Insel versuchten ihm auszuweichen. Nicht dass es eine Überraschung war, dieses Verhalten hatte sich seit damals nicht mehr zum Besseren verändert, genauer genommen war es nach seiner Ernennung zu einem der sieben Samurai sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Jedoch störte ihn das nicht wirklich. Es war so, wie es sein sollte. Wenn er Informationen von den Leuten brauchte, bekam er sie schließlich trotzdem.  
Wie um sich dies selbst zu beweisen, erhöhte er seine Aufmerksamkeit. Was er hörte konnte er nicht gutheißen. Es wäre wohl besser, er würde bei nächster Gelegenheit – später im Laden würde er ohnehin warten müssen, wie er die Situation einschätzte – die Navigatorin der Strohhüte informieren.  
Während er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein Gebäude, das genau den Laden beinhaltete, nach dem er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Zumindest etwas schien glatt zu laufen.  
Er betrat das Geschäft.  
  
„Du hältst das Katana schon wieder falsch. Du musst es so machen.“ Kinemon korrigierte den Griff seines Sohnes ein weiteres Mal. Ein effektives Training scheiterte daran, dass Momonosuke, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, immer wieder vergaß, wie er seine Waffe richtig zu halten hatte.  
Lysop stand an Deck der Sunny und beobachtete das Szenario, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken länger auf der Insel zu bleiben, aber laut Nami war eine kurze Erholungsphase für sie alle nicht verkehrt. Sein Kommentar, dass auf dieser Insel etwas nicht stimmte, hatte sie ignoriert. Jedoch war dieses Mal wirklich etwas im Gange. Eine Bedrohung war dort versteckt, doch zu seinem Leidwesen konnte der Schütze nicht benennen, was genau ihn so beunruhigte.  
Irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass Kinemon und sein Sohn nicht mehr trainierten. Vermutlich waren sie inzwischen wieder unter Deck gegangen. Kinemon hatte gegen Ende immer ungehaltener geklungen, auch wenn Lysop keine Ahnung hatte weshalb, so genau hatte er auch nicht darauf geachtet, was genau um ihn herum geschah.  
„-sop?“  
Rief in jemand?  
„Lysop!“  
Tatsächlich, es war Namis Stimme, die inzwischen etwas ungehalten klang. Er brauchte jedoch noch einen weiteren Ruf, ehe er erkannte, dass sich die Navigatorin in der Aquarien-Bar befinden musste. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin, um sie nicht weiter zu verärgern. Wenn sie etwas von einem wollte, war es unklug sie warten zu lassen.  
Er betrat die Bar. Wobei er bemerkte, dass neben der Navigatorin noch Brook und Robin anwesend waren, was ihn verwunderte.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Law hat eben angerufen. Angeblich soll die Marine auf den Weg zu dieser Insel sein. Es wäre wohl doch besser, wenn wir so bald wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb wir dich gerufen haben. Schau dir mal das hier an.“  
Sie deutete auf den Zettel, der vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. Neugierig trat Lysop näher. Als er jedoch erkannte, was genau dort abgebildet war, hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass sein Herzschlag aussetze. Er kannte dieses Zeichen. Er würde allerdings nicht verraten, woher, denn es wäre nicht nur zu seinem Nachteil, sollte er es doch tun.  
„Weder Robin noch Brook kennen dieses Bild. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte?“ Lysop schwieg nur, also redete die Navigatorin, die sein Schweigen anscheinend als Unwissenheit fehlinterpretierte. „Mich würde es nur interessieren, was dieser Zettel auf unserem Schiff zu suchen hatte. Es sieht nicht so aus wie etwas, das einer von uns zeichnen würde.“  
Lysop schluckte. Er hatte nun die Spur einer Idee, was seine dunkle Vorahnung bedeutet haben könnte. „Sag mal Nami, wo genau hast du diesen Zettel gefunden?“  
„Gleich hier im Gang. Wieso?“  
„Robin, kannst du bitte nachsehen, ob Caesar noch dort ist, wo er sein sollte?“  
Lysop konnte sehen, dass Robin mit Hilfe ihrer Teufelskraft einen Blick in den Raum warf, wo sie ihren Gefangenen untergebracht hatten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe sie ihm antwortete: „Er ist nicht mehr da. Und unsere beiden Samurai konnte ich ebenfalls nicht finden.“  
„Was?“ Nami riss ihre Augen erschrocken auf. Auch Brook sah so aus, als würden ihm die Augen jederzeit aus dem Kopf fallen, vorausgesetzt er hätte welche gehabt. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?“  
Lysop fühlte sich so, als wäre er zu Stein erstarrt. Deutlich spürte er, dass nacheinander die Blicke von Brook, Robin und schließlich auch Nami zu ihm wanderten.  
„Lysop?“  
„Wir … wir müssen den anderen Bescheid sagen. Wir müssen alle zurückholen, ehe es zu spät ist.“


	2. Kapitel 2

Die Teleschnecke machte sich genau in dem Moment bemerkbar, als Law das Geschäft wieder verließ. Er zögerte einen Moment, ob er drangehen sollte und zog sich in eine Seitengasse zurück. Wer auch immer am Apparat war, nicht sonderlich viele Personen kamen in Frage, es war sicher nicht optimal, wenn zu viele Passanten mithören konnten.  
„Law“, meldete er sich knapp.  
„Ich bin es, Nami“, kam sofort die Antwort. Gefolgt von einem Vorwurf, weshalb er nicht sofort reagiert habe. Doch ehe er sich rechtfertigen konnte, hatte sie schon weiter geredet und die derzeitige Situation knapp erläutert. „Und hast du Ruffy zufällig schon gefunden?“  
„Nein. Aber ich kann mich wieder melden, wenn ich etwas Neues erfahre.“  
„Gut, danke. Ich versuche noch Sanji zu erreichen. Du und Ruffy kommt bitte so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff. Wenn ihr einem der anderen begegnet, könnt ihr ihnen sicherheitshalber auch noch Bescheid sagen.“ Sie klang etwas aufgekratzt, wobei das gerade kein Wunder war. Law selbst war ebenfalls beunruhigt. Sollte Caesar nicht wieder gefunden werden, war es nur wahrscheinlich, dass sein Geschäft mit Flamingo nicht funktionieren würde.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Sätzen, die jedoch nicht weiter interessant waren, hatte Nami sich verabschiedet und aufgelegt, woraufhin Law die Teleschnecke mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen wieder in seine Manteltasche steckte. Er sollte seine Suche nach dem Strohhut besser etwas beschleunigen.  
Dieser war nicht gerade schwach, wie er wusste, und ohne Zweifel hatte er mehr Glück als Verstand und genau dieses Glück war dringend nötig, wenn sie ihren, oder eher seinen Plan erfolgreich zu Ende bringen wollten.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vor einem Restaurant, aus dem die unverkennbaren Essgeräusche kamen, welche nur vom Strohhut-ya kommen konnten. Mit gewissen Hilfsmitteln war es wirklich nicht schwer diesen zu finden, jetzt musste er ihn nur noch zurück auf das Schiff bugsieren, was wohl der schwierigere Teil werden würde. Er betrat das Gebäude.  
„Bin ich satt“, Law konnte sehen, wie Ruffy mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck seinen Bauch tätschelte und dann auf seinem Stuhl nach unten rutschte, bis er praktisch darauf lag. Der Arzt zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben, bisher hatte es nicht unbedingt für möglich gehalten diesen Satz jemals aus dem Mund des Strohhutes zu hören.  
Im nächsten Augenblick trat ein Herr, es musste wohl der Besitzer des Gasthauses sein, zu Ruffy und gab ihm einen Zettel. „Hier ist Ihre Rechnung, Mister.“  
Schnell stand der Strohhut auf und verbeugte sich leicht. „Das Essen hier war wirklich gut.“ Er richtete sich wieder auf und man konnte deutlich sein typisches Grinsen erkennen. „Aber ich habe kein Geld dabei, also kann ich auch nicht bezahlen.“  
Die Gesichtszüge des Wirtes entgleisten.  
„Hey, Traffy“, rief Ruffy plötzlich und winkte Law zu, der noch immer neben dem Eingang stand. Dann begann er zu lachen und stürmte an ihm vorbei, nach draußen.  
In diesem Moment hatte sich der Besitzer des Restaurants wieder gefangen und setzte sein falsches Lächeln wieder auf. Er näherte sich nun Law. „Dann können sicher Sie die Rechnung Ihres Freundes bezahlen.“ Er gab ihm den Zettel.  
Als der Pirat den Betrag lesen konnten hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Der Strohhut hatte sich mit Sicherheit das teuerste Restaurant der Stadt ausgesucht. So viel Geld würde er mit Sicherheit nicht für Nahrung ausgeben. Es wäre besser, würde auch er verschwinden.  
Und so kam es, dass der Chirurg des Todes zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor einem Normalsterblichen flüchtete.

Derweil saßen Franky und Sanji gerade vor einem Handwerksladen, wo der Cyborg seine Einkäufe neu sortierte, um sie besser transportieren zu können. Er hatte sich mit einigen nützlichen Dingen eingedeckt, darunter auch die Nägel, die er so dringend benötigt. Nebenbei hatte er noch ein paar interessante Hölzer entdeckt – Sanji hatte die Auswahl getroffen –, aus denen ein neues Regal für dich Küche gezimmert werden sollte.  
Zuvor waren sie noch auf dem Markt gewesen, der zwar nicht groß war, aber noch immer groß genug, um alles zu bekommen, was der Smutje benötigt hatte. Während der Cyborg noch beschäftigt war, war er in Gedanken bereits wieder in seiner Kombüse und er stellte sich vor, wie er einen kleinen Snack für Nami und Robin vorbereitete. Er konnte ihre Reaktionen, wenn er ihnen diesen servieren würde, schon vor sich sehen.  
Nami stürmte direkt auf ihn zu, nachdem sie ihn bemerkt hatte – sie trug lediglich einen knappen Bikini – und rief: „Sanji, mein Prinz. Danke, dass du mir so etwas Leckeres zubereitet hast. Ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen!“  
„Ich dich auch, Namischätzchen, ich würde alles für dich tun. Und Robinhäschen, möchtest du auch etwas?“  
Während er vor sich hin träumte, bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass Franky mit Nami telefonierte.  
„Das ist gar nicht SUPER.“  
„Ach, wirklich?“ Die Stimme der Navigatorin triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. „Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“ Sie seufzte. „Aber gib mir mal bitte Sanji.“  
„Nun ja …“ Verlegen kratzte sich der Cyborg am Kopf. „Da gibt es jetzt auch ein kleines Problem …“  
„Und das wäre?“ Die versteckte Drohung war nur schwerlich zu überhören.  
„Also, die Augenbraue ist gerade auf und davon. Er hat nur irgendetwas von einer ‚Lady in Not‘ gesagt und ist dann verschwunden.“  
Man hörte aus den Lautsprechern der Teleschnecke ein deutliches Knacken von Fingerknöcheln, bevor sich Nami mit zuckersüßer Stimme – Franky zuckte unweigerlich zusammen – wieder meldete: „Dann komm doch zumindest du wieder zurück zur Sunny. Wenn du einem der anderen begegnest, kannst du ihn gerne mitbringen.“  
Dann legte sie auf.  
Franky sah zweifelnd auf die Teleschnecke, die immer noch Namis gefährlichsten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Manchmal konnte einem diese Frau wirklich Angst machen. Es wäre wohl besser, würde er sich tatsächlich beeilen. Er sah zu den Taschen mit den Handwerkszeug und den Nahrungsmitteln. Es würde sichtlich interessant werden, alles heil zu ihrem Schiff zu bringen.  
Unterwegs achtete der Cyborg nicht mehr auf den Weg als nötig, da er genug damit zu tun hatte alles, das er trug, so zu halten, dass nichts zu Boden fiel. So übersah er die Frau, die plötzlich – ebenfalls rennend – aus einer Seitengasse kam und lief in sie hinein. Seine Sachen fielen zu Boden und sie stolperte.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung.“ Franky half ihr vorsichtig auf, während er sie zeitgleich musterte. Dabei sah er ihr auch in die Augen. Während ihr rechtes Auge völlig normal aussah, war das linke von vielen feinen, roten Äderchen durchzogen und hatte eine seltsam grünlich schillernde Pupille.  
Sie schien schnell bemerkt zu haben, dass er sie anstarrte, denn sie zog ihre Hand weg, um selbst aufzustehen. Kaum dass sie frei stand, bedeckte sie ihr linkes Auge mit einer Hand, sodass der Cyborg keine Chance hatte, einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. „Das Höhlenlabyrinth kostet mehr als nur Menschenleben“, flüsterte sie mit einer seltsam rauen Stimme.  
Während Franky irritiert war und sich fragte, was das jetzt sollte, sah die Frau noch einmal hektisch hinter sich, um dann in der nächsten Gasse zu verschwinden. Ihm hatte sie keinen weiteren Blick gewürdigt.  
Er blickte ihr hinterher und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Auf der Grandline begegnete man den seltsamsten Menschen, es war da wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass das in der Neuen Welt sogar noch häufiger geschah. Am besten war es wohl, würde er diese Begegnung einfach ignorieren. Wenn es wichtig war, würde er sich schon wieder daran erinnern.

Als er schließlich die Thousand Sunny erreichte, beeilte er sich an Bord zu kommen. Er stellte die Sachen einfach alle in der Kombüse ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach den anderen. Letztendlich fand er Nami, Lysop, Brook und Robin in der Aquarien-Bar, wo sie über irgendetwas zu diskutieren schienen.  
Er unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung mit den Worten: „Die anderen habe ich nicht gefunden, aber ich wäre dann hier.“ Er setzte sich breitbeinig auf die gepolsterte Bank, die sich durch den ganzen Raum zog, und sah seine Nakama erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das sehe ich“, grummelte Nami nur. „Und was den Rest angeht, wenn ich denen über den Weg laufe, können sie etwas erleben!“ Dabei sah sie so finster drein, dass die Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Robin, beunruhigt schluckten. „Jetzt müssen wir alleine herausfinden, was es mit diesen Entführern auf sich hat. Super … wirklich super …“  
„Das schaffen wir schon, Frau Navigatorin.“ Die Archäologin lächelte aufmunternd.  
Nami seufzte daraufhin abgrundtief.  
Lysop sah sie genau an, fand seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach ihre Stimmungsschwankungen leicht beängstigend. Was auch gut nachvollziehbar war, denn man wusste nie, was als nächstes kam. Der Schütze wandte sich an Robin: „Meinst du wirklich, dass das so einfach wird? Die werden doch wohl kein Schild aufgestellt haben, auf dem man sämtliche Informationen über sie, vor allem über ihre Verbrechen, lesen kann. Natürlich noch mit genauer Wegbeschreibung zu ihrem Unterschlupf.“  
„Nein.“ Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht. „Aber so in etwa. Nicht wahr, Herr Zimmermann?“ Sie hatte wohl gesehen, dass er die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, als er den Zettel mit der Zeichnung entdeckt hatte. Nachdem auch Nami noch einmal nachgefragt hatte, begann er zu erzählen.  
„Nun ja. Vorhin habe ich eine Frau getroffen. Ihr linkes Auge sah genau so aus, wie dieses Bild.“  
„Was?“ Lysop sprang auf.  
Brook nippte nur an seiner Tasse Tee. „Weißt du etwas darüber?“  
Der Kanonier hatte sich schnell wieder hingesetzt und bemühte sich, so zu wirken, als ob er keine Ahnung hätte, doch selbst Franky konnte erkennen, dass dies nur geschauspielert war. „Sollte ich das? Ähm, ich doch nicht … ich war nur … überrascht. Genau. Ich war überrascht.“  
Skeptisch zog Nami eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Lysop so miserabel log. Er übertrieb sonst immer nur. Seiner Stimme und seiner Körpersprache merkte man nie auch nur an, dass er nervös war. Doch da er offenbar nicht gewillt war etwas dazu zu sagen, würde sie nicht weiter nachfragen. Wäre die Information, die er hatte, für sie relevant, würde er sie nicht verschweigen. Da war sie sich sicher.  
„Hat diese Frau zufällig etwas gesagt, Herr Zimmermann?“ Robin lenkte mit ihrer Frage die Aufmerksamkeit geschickt wieder auf eine andere Person.  
Der Cyborg nickte. „Ja, sie meinte, dass das Höhlenlabyrinth mehr als nur Menschenleben kosten würde.“  
Grimmig lächelte Nami. „Da haben wir ja einen Anhaltspunkt.“ Sie stand auf und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich hole eine Karte der Insel. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Franky wagte es nicht den Einwand einzuwerfen, dass diese Frau nicht unbedingt etwas mit den Leuten zu tun haben musste, die ihren Gefangenen und ihre Mitreisenden entführt hatten. Irgendeinen Lichtblick brauchten sie. Und dass eine Verbindung zwischen der Frau und den Entführern bestand war nicht einmal so abwegig. Hoffte er.  
Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Nami die Aquarien-Bar wieder betreten hatte, zuckte daher zusammen, als sie mit einem lauten Rascheln die Karte auseinanderrollte. Bei der Karte handelte es sich um eine grobe Übersicht der Insel, die nun auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. Die Navigatorin deutete auf einen Punkt im Osten von Slifers Island. „Sofern die Karte stimmt, befindet sich in diesem Bereich der Insel mindestens ein Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem.“  
„Diese stammen noch aus Zeiten, in denen hier nach Erzen geschürft wurde. Die Minen sind inzwischen allerdings erschöpft“, ergänzte Robin, nachdem auch sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte.  
„Du weißt wirklich viel.“ Die Bewunderung war aus Lysops Stimme deutlich herauszuhören.  
„Danke.“ Robin lächelte ihm zu. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren einige interessante Aspekte über die Vergangenheit einiger Inseln in der Neuen Welt erfahren. Sie schwelgte eine Weile in den Erinnerungen ihrer Zeit bei den Revolutionären, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch schenkte. Viel hatte sie offenbar nicht verpasst, denn die Navigatorin hatte gerade erst damit begonnen das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären.  
„… mal los. Ich bleibe hier auf der Sunny, um sie zu bewachen. Sie alleine hier zurückzulassen wäre nicht sinnvoll, da wir nicht wissen, wer oder was sich sonst noch hier herumtreibt.“  
Man konnte Lysop deutlich ansehen, dass er sich ein Schnauben, oder ein Kommentar, welches in die Richtung ‚Du hast doch nur Angst‘ ging, verkniff. Wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, dass Nami ohnehin begreifen würde, dass er auch hierbleiben wollte.  
Brook nippte wieder nur an seiner Tasse Tee. Ihn schien die Tatsache nach Verbrechern suchen zu müssen wenig zu beunruhigen.  
„Wenn ihr dem Rest begegnet, schickt sie bitte in Richtung der Tunnel. Ich schaffe es leider nicht, sie über die Teleschnecke zu erreichen. Wieso auch immer.“  
„Ist gut, Nami.“ Lysop war Franky einen Blick zu, der klar sagte, dass es wahnsinnig war der Navigatorin zu wiedersprechen. Franky zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schien sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf sogar etwas zu freuen. Dass es einen Kampf geben würde, bezweifelte niemand von ihnen. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass die Strohhutbande in Schwierigkeiten geriet und ohne eine ordentliche Prügelei wieder herauskäme. Ergo wäre es nicht normal. Aber was war schon normal?  
„Sollen wir uns aufteilen?“, wollte Brook plötzlich wissen.  
Robin nickte. „Ja. Auch wenn wir nur einen kleinen Bereich der Insel absuchen müssen, sind unsere Chancen, dass wir etwas finden, so höher. Und sollten wir unterwegs aufgehalten werden, würde es in diesem Fall nicht alle betreffen.“  
Lysop schluckte, während Franky begeistert kommentierte: „Das wird sicher interessant! Ich komme mit dir, Robin.“ Er begann wieder damit, sich in verschiedene Posen zu werfen, die seiner Meinung nach heldenhaft wirken sollten.  
Der Schütze seufzte. Ob aus dem Grund, dass er lieber mit Robin als mit Brook unterwegs gewesen wäre, oder ob er Frankys Einstellung zweifelhaft fand, war nicht zu erkennen.  
Nachdem alle zusammengesucht hatten, was sie benötigten, brachen sie auf. Robin und Franky gen Osten, während sich die anderen beiden leicht nördlich richteten.


	3. Erste Zwischensequenz

_Wenige Jahre zuvor, irgendwo auf dem Meer …_  
  
„Kommst du?“ Jemand – man konnte es in der Düsternis nicht gut erkennen, aber die Vermutung, dass es sich dabei um einen jungen Mann handelte, war naheliegend – rannte in einen Raum, der klar als eine Mannschaftskajüte eines Schiffes erkennbar war. „Der Sturm wird stärker, wir brauchen jede Hand!“  
Der andere Mann drehte sich um und nickte, doch sein Gegenüber wirkte nicht erfreut, wich sogar ein Stück zurück.  
„D… dein … dein Auge!“ Wohl vor Schreck. Oder vor Angst.  
Der andere reagierte schnell, tarnte sein Auge wieder auf die für ihn übliche Weise, und stand auf. „Es ist besser, wenn du das niemanden erzählst.“ Dass sich hinter diesen Worten eine Drohung versteckte, war klar. „Das hier schnell zu vergessen, ist für dein Seelenheil die einzige Möglichkeit.“  
Der eine konnte nur nicken. Der Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, machte ihm das Atmen schwer, machte es ihm unmöglich darauf zu antworten.  
„Gut. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du dies als einen Schwur ansiehst. Wenn nicht …“ Er machte eine unmissverständliche Geste.  
Die eine Person nickte ein weiteres Mal. Als er alleine in der Kajüte war sank er in sich zusammen.


	4. Kapitel 3

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“  
„Ja, hier geht es definitiv in Richtung Schiff.“  
„Wenn du meinst …“ Chopper war mehr als nur skeptisch, aber da auch er nicht den blassesten Dunst einer Ahnung hatte, wohin sie mussten oder wo sie überhaupt waren und ihnen zudem noch ihre Teleschnecke abhanden gekommen war, er also auch nicht die anderen um Hilfe bitten konnte, war er gezwungen auf Zorros praktisch nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn zu vertrauen.  
„Mir kommt die Gegend hier bekannt vor“, murmelte Zorro. Allerdings sagte er dies nicht zum ersten Mal und hatte das auch sicher nicht zum letzten Mal von sich gegeben.  
Das Arztrentier schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So gerne er seinen Nakama auch hatte, das hier war hoffnungslos.  
Schließlich deutete der Schwertkämpfer auf die kleine, heruntergekommene Gasse rechts von ihnen. „Wir müssen dort entlang.“  
Chopper runzelte die Stirn, was man bei seinem dichten Fell allerdings nicht gut erkennen konnte. „Wir sind von dort gekommen, Zorro.“  
Der Schwertkämpfer grummelte, schlug aber dennoch den entgegengesetzten Weg ein. Das Rentier musste sich beeilen hinterherzukommen, da der andere nicht wirklich langsam unterwegs war, und hier in der Stadt wollte er nicht alleine unterwegs sein. Die ganze Gegend sah ungefähr so vertrauenserweckend aus wie das Innere einer Marinebasis. Jedenfalls sofern man das Ganze aus der Sicht eines Piraten betrachtete. Wobei man bei der Marine immer noch wusste, worauf man sich einließ. Meistens zumindest.  
Chopper sah um sich, nur um zu bemerken, dass auch ihm die Gegend dieses Mal bekannt vorkam. Er hoffte schon, dass sie dem Schiff wirklich näher gekommen war, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich an derselben Kreuzung befanden, von der sie gestartet waren.  
Auch Zorro schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn er fluchte leise, ehe er laut sagte: „Ich mache erst einmal eine Pause. Wir können auch später weitersuchen.“  
„Aber du kannst doch nicht …“  
Doch der Protest von Chopper verhallte ungehört, denn der Schwertkämpfer war bereits eingeschlafen, wie das feine Schnarchen zeigte. Er hatte sich gegen die nächstbeste Hauswand gelehnt, seine Schwerter hielt er fest umklammert.  
Resigniert seufzte das Rentier. „Naja … vielleicht schadet es wirklich nicht, sich kurz auszuruhen. Dann haben wir für später mehr Energie.“ Er tapste in seiner kleinsten Gestalt zu dem Schwertkämpfer, um sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. Dieser grummelte zwar leise, schob Chopper aber nicht weg. Kurz darauf war der Kleine ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

„-och schon einmal gesehen.“ Zorro war von einer ungewöhnlich tiefen Stimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. „Wer ist dieser Grünhaarige nur? Hm, Grüne Haare …“  
Der Schwertkämpfer öffnete sein Auge nur halb, der Typ, zu dem die Stimme gehörte, musste schließlich nicht sofort merken, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Zorro konnte erkennen, dass derjenige, der vor ihm stand, ein gutes Stück größer war als der Durchschnitt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die linke Seite seines Gegenübers und er grinste kaum merklich. Der Kerl war ebenfalls ein Schwertkämpfer. Das sah nach einem unterhaltsamen Zeitvertreib aus. Er öffnete sein Auge nun komplett und schob das noch schlafende Rentier vorsichtig von sich hinunter. Dann stand er auf.  
„Jetzt hab ich’s!“ Der andere grinste nun ebenfalls. „Du bist Lorenor Zorro, der Piratenjäger.“ Er zog sein Schwert.  
„Ich weiß, wer ich bin“, antwortete Zorro nur knapp und zückte seine Waffen. „Und du hast keine Chance gegen mich, solltest du es wirklich auf einen Kampf anlegen.“  
„Das werden mir sehen. Ich, Salmor, werde dich besiegen. Merk dir meinen Namen ruhig, Piratenjäger, denn mich wirst du noch um Gnade anflehen.“ Er holte aus.  
Zorro folgte dem Schwert mit den Augen. Und er konnte nicht anders, er war erstaunt, vielleicht auch etwas beeindruckt, denn bei dem Schwert handelte es sich um eines der fünfzig Meisterschwerter. Und es war jenes, das der Vorgänger seines Wado Ichi Monji war.  
Dieser Moment der Ablenkung kostete ihm den Sieg.  
Er konnte dem Schlag nicht mehr ausweichen, sondern war gezwungen ihn zu blocken, was bei der Wucht, die dahinter steckte, ein Kraftakt war, der seinesgleichen suchte.  
„Ufz.“ Zorro keuchte. Und er war sauer auf sich selbst. Sauer darauf, dass er sich so leicht hatte ablenken lassen.  
Und Salmor schien noch nicht einmal seine volle Kraft genutzt zu haben. Er lachte dreckig. „Du bist wohl doch nicht so gut, wie man behauptet.“ Er holte ein weiteres Mal aus.  
Zorro wich zurück, da er einen weiteren Schlag dieses Kalibers in diesem Moment aus dieser Nähe nicht vernünftig blocken konnte, stolperte dabei aber über Chopper, der gerade erst aufwachte. Damit war es endgültig entschieden.  
Das Schwert traf ihn nur mit dem Rücken, was jedoch ausreichte, um alle Luft aus seiner Lunge zu pressen und ihm eine saftige Prellung zu verpassen. Er krachte gegen die Hauswand und durchbrach die Bretter. Chopper folgte ihm keinen Wimpernschlag später.  
Bei dem Anblick seines dadurch bewusstlosen Nakamas begann die Wut in Zorro zu brodeln, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Er hatte sich zu stark verkeilt.  
Salmor kam mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf ihn zu und hob dabei die drei Schwerter vom Boden auf, die Zorro gezwungenermaßen fallenlassen hatte müssen.  
„Nein!“ Zorros Augen weiteten sich.  
„Du kannst sie dir ja wiederholen, wenn du dich traust.“ Der andere Schwertkämpfer trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Ich denke, dich leben zu lassen, wird die Schmach deiner Niederlage nur vergrößern.“  
Zorro rappelte sich auf, war bereit auf den anderen zuzustürmen.  
„Guten Flug, ihr beiden.“ Der Grünhaarige spürte einen stumpfen Schmerz in seiner Magengegend, Salmor hatte ihn getreten, bevor ihn der Rücken des Königsschwertes erneut traf. In dem Schlag steckte genug Wucht, um ihn hinfort zu katapultieren, ohne dass er etwas dagegen ausrichten konnte.  
Nach nicht einmal so langer Zeit endete der Flug abrupt mit einem Aufschlag auf der Wasseroberfläche und einem lauten Platschen. Zorro und Chopper waren mitten im Meer gelandet.  
Der Schwertkämpfer verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, das eben hatte mehr als nur etwas weh getan. Es war ein Wunder, wenn er sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Er fluchte leise, als er sich bewegte und eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper fuhr. Gerade konnte ihn ohnehin niemand hören, da konnte er sich das erlauben. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Chopper durch seine Teufelsfrucht nicht schwimmen konnte und er fluchte erneut. Er begann nach dem kleinen Rentier zu tauchen. Irgendwo hier musste es sein.

Zorro konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon im Meer trieb, aber er war mehr als froh, als er endlich wieder Land unter den Füßen hatte. Er hoffte, dass er noch auf derselben Insel war, auf der die Strohhüte angelegt hatten, denn seit Bartholomäus Bär sie vom Sabaody Archipel aus über die halbe Welt verteilt hatte, würde ihn diesbezüglich nichts mehr wundern.  
Er zog Chopper an Land und begann damit, das Wasser aus dessen Lunge zu pumpen. Nach einigem Würgen spuckte das Rentier auch einen ganzen Schwall aus und atmete langsam aber sicher wieder normal, anstelle des grausigen Röchelns, das es zuvor von sich gegeben hatte. Es schien auch langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen, wenngleich es noch zu benebelt war, um etwas Sinnvolles von sich zu geben.  
Der Schwertkämpfer nutze den Moment, um sich umzusehen. Die Gegend, in der sie sich befanden, war karg. Neben Steinen gab es nicht viel mehr zu sehen. Zorro kniff die Augen zusammen, meinte, dass er am Horizont einen leichten Grünschimmer ausmachen konnte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde dort hinten ein Wald sein. Das wäre schon einmal eine Steigerung zu der Steinwüste, in der sie sich augenscheinlich zurzeit befanden.  
Er warf wieder einen Blick auf Chopper, dieser war zwar inzwischen wach, schien aber derzeit nicht fähig sein, sich zu bewegen, weshalb der Schwertkämpfer ihn kurzerhand hoch hob, um ihn zu tragen. Dann marschierte er los.  
Die Steinchen unter seinen Sohlen knirschten leise bei jedem Schritt. Vor einer Weile war der harte Felsboden zu einer dünnen Schicht aus Steinstaub und kleinen Kieseln übergegangen.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, war Zorro ein ganzes Stück nach rechts abgedriftet. Auf den Wald hielt er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt immer wieder besorgte Blicke auf seinen Nakama zu werfen, der noch immer nicht wirklich ansprechbar war. Offenbar waren der Schlag und das anschließende Bad im Meer zu viel für ihn gewesen. Da wäre es nicht verkehrt, würde der Schwertkämpfer bald einen geeigneten Rastplatz für sie beide finden.  
Chopper räkelte sich leicht auf Zorros Armen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, kam wohl endgültig wieder zu sich. Schließlich fragte er mit müder Stimme: „Was ist passiert?“  
„Dieser Salmor hat mir meine Schwerter abgenommen, uns ins Meer geschleudert und du bist fast ertrunken“, fasste Zorro knapp zusammen und schaffte es dabei nicht, seinen Ärger zu verbergen.  
„Was?“  
Zorro knurrte nur leise.  
Chopper, der wohl begriffen hatte, dass dieses Knurren nicht ihm galt, fragte weiter: „Und wo sind wir?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
„Oh …“ Chopper zappelte wieder etwas. „Ähm, kannst du mich bitte runterlassen?“  
Ohne einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben, kam der Schwertkämpfer der Bitte seines Freundes nach. Ihm war das nur recht, denn ihm war es irgendwie unangenehm, seinen Nakama durch die Gegend zu tragen. Sicher, er würde es jederzeit wieder tun, aber er wollte nur ungern so gesehen werden, und außerdem war es so gut wie immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass einer seiner Nakama verletzt war, wenn jemand diesen durch die Gegend tragen musste. Und auch wenn er es nur sehr selten zeigte, er hasste solche Situationen abgrundtief.  
Das Rentier torkelte anfangs noch leicht, hatte aber schnell seinen sicheren Stand wiedergefunden. Dass er sich in seine vierfüßige Form transformiert hatte, war für seine Standsicherheit dabei mit Sicherheit kein Nachteil.  
„Wir sollten weiter“, merkte Zorro an, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Chopper mit ihm mithalten konnte.  
Das Rentier nickte nur, sparte seine verbliebenen Kräfte zum Laufen auf.  
So setzten sich die beiden wieder in Bewegung.

Chopper richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie er einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte. Mit dem Gedanken, dass es nicht so weit war, bis sie sich ausruhen konnten, trieb er sich an. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nicht mehr laufen, aber er würde das nicht vor Zorro zugeben. Dieser gab schließlich auch nie auf, egal wie erschöpft er war. Er selbst war in den letzten Jahren stärker geworden, also konnte er auch durchhalten.  
Schließlich erreichte er die Kühle des Waldes; er war einfach dem Geruch frischer Blätter gefolgt, der sich fast schon penetrant verbreitet hatte. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass von Zorro nichts mehr zu sehen war. Chopper sackte leicht in sich zusammen und seufzte. War es doch immer das Gleiche. Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern. Und dazu zählte mit Sicherheit auch der miserable Orientierungssinn des Schwertkämpfers.

Zorro war derweil fast ganz im Norden der Insel gelandet. Er stapfte zwischen Vulkanen und Geysiren herum, darauf bedacht nicht in die kleinen Lavaseen oder Heißwasserpfützen zu treten, die sich überall gebildet hatten.  
Missmutig blickte er umher. Auch wenn er gerade nichts mehr daran ändern konnte, er hatte sich diesen Tag nicht ganz so katastrophal vorgestellt. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es selbst in der brennenden Hälfte von Punk Hazard kälter war als hier. Der Schweiß lief ihm nämlich in Strömen hinab.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Chopper“, murmelte er. Ihm war gerade aufgefallen, dass von dem Arztrentier nichts mehr zu sehen war. Und das schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Er überlegte, ob er sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen sollte, kam aber letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass das Arztrentier alleine zurechtkommen würde. Dafür musste er dringend an einen Ort mit mehr Menschen, damit er sich orientieren konnte.  
Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch immer zwischen den Vulkanen herumlief – herumirrte traf es eventuell eher –, beschloss Zorro einen von ihnen hinaufzuklettern, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vielleicht konnte er so herausfinden, in welche Richtung er sich am besten wenden sollte.  
Der Aufstieg war dank der Hitze anstrengend, doch von so einer läppischen Kleinigkeit durfte er sich nicht aufhalten lassen, wollte er schließlich der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden. Da war jedes Training Recht.  
Er wischte mit einer Hand den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Gerade eben war zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Stein von oben auf ihn hinunter gekracht. Nur knapp hatte er sich auf dem kleinen Vorsprung halten können. Im Normalfall hätte er diese einfach gespalten, aber ohne seine Schwerter war nicht daran zu denken. Sein ‚Null-Schwerter-Stil‘ war dazu noch nicht ausgereift genug. Zumindest wusste er nun, woran er arbeiten sollte, sobald er wieder auf der Sunny war.  
Er zog sich mittels eines kleinen Felsvorsprungs an der steilen Wand hoch. Es war nicht gerade einfach Halt zu finden, da es immer nur schmale Risse und Spalten gab, in denen man sich festhalten konnte. Es war dicht selten, dass sich Zorro lediglich mit einem Arm festhielt.  
Doch letztendlich hatte er es geschafft oben anzukommen. Zu seinem Glück war dieser Vulkan bereits erloschen, oder zumindest der Krater verstopft, sodass er sich nicht darum sorgen musste, in die Lava zu fallen. Die kleine Plattform, die sich auf natürliche Weise gebildet hatte, war ein hervorragender Aussichtspunkt.  
Und offenbar war der Vulkan höher, als er angenommen hatte. Und der Abstieg würde mit Sicherheit kein Vergnügen werden, wie Zorro nach einem kurzen Blick nach unten festgestellt hatte.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht nur die Insel überblicken, sondern auch das Meer sehen konnte.  
Für einen Moment schloss er sein verbliebenes Auge. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes hier oben zu stehen. Alleine. Er atmete tief ein, dann öffnete er das Auge wieder. Aber er musste seine Nakama dringend waren, er hatte keine Zeit hier zu bleiben und zu verschnaufen. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen, etwas Gefährliches.  
Die Marine hielt auf die Insel zu.  
Daran, dass er noch immer auf Slifers Island war, zweifelte er inzwischen nicht mehr. Er vertraute seinem Instinkt. Und dieser teilte ihm außerdem mit, dass sie alle ein gewaltiges Problem hatten. 


	5. Kapitel 4

„Yohohohoho. Meinst du, wir finden die anderen?“ Brook tänzelte zu einer Melodie durch den Wald, die anscheinend nur er selbst hören konnte.  
Lysop konnte über dessen Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war von Brook einiges gewohnt, aber das hier war neu. „Ich hoffe doch. Wir können sie schließlich nicht hier lassen.“ In Gedanken fügte er jedoch noch hinzu: ‚Könnten wir ja eigentlich schon. Dann müssten wir uns nicht mit Kaido anlegen. Dass Big Mum hinter uns her ist, ist ja eigentlich schon genug. Warum können wir nicht einfach eine ganz normale Piratenbande sein? Mit ganz normalen Abenteuern. Und Gefahren, die man problemlos bewältigen kann. Oder noch besser, ganz ohne Gefahren …‘  
Als hätte das Skelett seine Gedanken gelesen, meinte Brook plötzlich: „Wäre es anders, wäre es langweilig. Nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, ja …“ Lysop seufzte erneut.  
Im selben Moment zückte Brook seine Klinge, um einen Ast, gegen den der Kanonier sonst gelaufen wäre, zu zerteilen. Im nächsten Moment zerschnitt er einen besonders dichten Dornbusch, der sich mitten in ihrem Weg befand. Dieses Dickicht zu durchqueren wäre anstrengend gewesen, wenn sie keine Waffe bei sich gehabt hätten. Wobei ihnen bislang immerhin keine wilden Tiere über den Weg gelaufen waren.  
„Ich frage mich, ob Robin und Franky schon etwas gefunden hatten“, murmelte Lysop.  
„Ich glaube nicht.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, Brook?“  
„Weibliche Intuition.“  
„Weibliche Intuition?“ Der Schütze war irritiert. „Seit wann bist du bitte eine Frau?“  
„Yohohohoho …“ Brook schwieg einen Moment. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage.“  
Lysop krachte zu Boden. Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Franky und Robin folgten zur selben Zeit dem Fluss, der direkt in den Osten der Insel zu führen schien, weshalb sie keinen Sinn darin sahen, sich einen anderen Weg zu suchen.  
Während Franky mit seinen Schritten den Boden zum Beben brachte und einen Vogel nach dem anderen aus dem Unterholz und den Bäumen aufschreckte, dabei anscheinend noch Spaß hatte, achtete Robin auf jeden ihrer Schritte. Dabei behielt sie noch das Flussufer im Auge. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber sie vermochte im Moment noch nicht zu sagen, was genau.  
„Robin“, meldete der Cyborg sich plötzlich.  
„Ja?“  
„Du solltest dir das hier einmal ansehen.“ Franky stand ein paar Meter vor ihr und deutete auf eine Tafel, das halb hinter wucherndem Gestrüpp verborgen war.  
Neugierig trat sie näher heran, nutze dabei ihre Teufelskraft, um die Pflanzen beiseite zu schieben und stellte schließlich leicht verwundert fest: „Das ist eine Karte dieser Insel.“  
„Wieso hängt hier eine Karte?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber sie ist definitiv nützlich. Siehst du: Hier sind die Eingänge zu den Tunneln eingezeichnet. Sie sind allerdings noch ein gutes Stück von hier entfernt.“ Sie sah Franky nun direkt an. „Hast du eine Teleschnecke dabei?“  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich wusste doch, ich habe etwas vergessen …“  
„Nicht so schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden den anderen trotzdem dort begegnen. Früher oder später kommt der Zufall uns immer zur Hilfe. Zumindest war es bisher immer so.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Robin schmunzelte nur. „Nicht so wichtig, Franky. Wir machen uns aber besser auf den Weg zur Brücke, die dort eingezeichnet ist, dann sparen wir uns den Umweg nördlich um die Quelle herum.“  
„Wie du meinst …“ Der Cyborg folgte nach kurzem Zögern der Archäologin, die sich schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte.  
Der Wald schien dabei kein Ende zu nehmen, und die beiden hatten inzwischen ein Gespräch darüber begonnen, welche ihrer Freunde die seltsamsten Eigenarten hatten. Franky war dabei der Meinung, dass dies eindeutig Chopper wäre – er konnte gar nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb sich ihr Arzt so seltsam anstellte, wenn er gelobt wurde –, während Robin deutlich zu Zorro tendierte.  
„Aber wieso denn?“, warf Franky ein. „Im Gegensatz zu den anderen ist er doch relativ normal.“  
Robin schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, ehe sie nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens anmerkte: „Doch, er ist auf seine Weise eigenartig. Ich bleibe hier bei meiner Meinung.“  
„Naja, wenn du meinst …“ Der Cyborg schob einen Ast aus dem Weg, sodass er und Robin sich nicht ducken zu brauchten.  
Robin lächelte nur. Sie fand Zorros Fähigkeit überall einschlafen zu können, sowie einige andere Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit, durchaus seltsam genug, um ihn hier in der Unterhaltung zu erwähnen. Wobei Franky ihn um Längen schlug, ihrer Meinung nach, doch da es wohl unhöflich gewesen wäre, dies zu sagen, blieb sie bei Zorro.  
Und ob seltsam oder nicht, verlassen konnte man sich auf alle.

Noch immer konnte Chopper keinen seiner Freunde riechen  
Das kleine Rentier lief inzwischen schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch den Wald, in der Hoffnung auf irgendjemanden zu stoßen. Dass er dabei ausgerechnet Zorro wiederfinden würde, bezweifelte er, aber mit etwas Glück waren die anderen Strohhüte schon auf der Suche nach ihnen, denn sie hätten längst wieder beim Schiff sein sollen.  
Er musste jedoch immer wieder und immer häufiger Pausen einlegen, da er zunehmend erschöpfter war. Das Bad im Meer hatte ihm wirklich nicht gut getan. Aber einfach liegen zu bleiben, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Er wollte nicht länger alleine hier herumirren.  
Langsam rappelte er sich wieder auf, wobei sich seine Hufe tief in das Moos des Waldbodens gruben. Seine Nase zuckte. Er hatte etwas gewittert. Eine Pflanze, die nur am Ufer von Süßwasserseen oder Flüssen zu finden war. Und Trinkwasser war genau das, was er gerade dringend benötigte. Aber da er den Fluss, den Bach, oder was immer es war, noch nicht hören konnte, schien er noch ein gutes Stück entfernt zu sein.  
Doch da er nun etwas hatte, das ihn wirklich antrieb, kam er viel schneller vorwärts als zuvor. Zumindest wirkte es für Chopper so. Möglicherweise fühlte sich die verstrichene Zeit für ihn einfach nur kürzer an.  
Es raschelte jedes Mal leise, wenn er auftrat. Der Boden war von herabgefallenen Blättern bedeckt – die seltsamerweise noch grün waren, genau wie die an den Bäumen – und auch, wenn es sich bei der Insel offensichtlich um eine Sommerinsel handelte, schien sich der Herbst hier bereits anzukündigen. Wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, war es verwirrend, dass jede Insel auf der Grand Line ihr eigenes Klima und ihre eigene Jahreszeiten hatte. Vielleicht konnte er Nami einmal fragen, woran genau das lag. Oder Robin. Eine von beiden würde es schon wissen.  
Im Vorbeigehen klaubte er sich einen kurzen Stock vom Boden auf. Dieser hatte genau die richtige Länge, um als Wanderstock zu dienen. Chopper fing sogar an leise zu summen, während er damit im Laub umher stocherte.  
Dabei schreckte er auch einen Tausendfüßler auf, dem das Rentier nicht ganz geheuer war, deshalb schnell das Weite suchte. Doch Chopper bekam dies gar nicht mit, denn er hatte inzwischen ein sanftes Rauschen wahrgenommen.  
Der Fluss musste inzwischen ganz in der Nähe sein, da war er sich sicher. Das Rentier korrigierte seinen Kurs leicht, um möglichst bald auf den Fluss zu stoßen. Er freute sich schon auf das kühle Nass, denn inzwischen schien ihm seine Zunge schon am Gaumen festgetrocknet zu sein.  
Doch plötzlich hörte er ein leises Knurren hinter sich. Er hatte bei weitem nicht alles verstanden, doch das, was er gehört hatte, reichte ihm. Er erstarrte. Das andere Tier kam näher und Chopper konnte eine Art Tiger erkennen. Dieser war nur etwas größer als ein gewöhnlicher und hatte deutlich sichtbare Reißzähne. Erneut knurrte es und dieses Mal verstand der Arzt der Strohhutbande alles.  
„Wah!“ Mit einem Aufschrei rannte Chopper davon. „Ich will nicht dein Abendessen werden!“ ‚Warum erwischte es eigentlich immer mich?‘, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Der Säbelzahntiger folgte ihm. Und das Rentier mutierte wieder in seine schnellste Form, nur so konnte er entkommen. Seine Erschöpfung war jetzt fürs erste Nebensache.

„Hast du das gehört?“ Robin wirkte besorgt.  
Franky legte nur seinen Kopf schief, ehe er fragte: „Was genau meinst du?“  
„Der Schrei gerade klang nach unserem Herrn Schiffsarzt.“  
Im selben Moment schoss etwas Braunes an den beiden vorbei, gefolgt von einem anderen Tier, das seinen Vordermann offensichtlich jagte.  
Als dieses Tier knurrte, stoppte das andere abrupt, womit es für Robin und Franky deutlich wurde, dass es sich bei dem Verfolgten um Chopper handelte. „Kung Fu Point“, rief er plötzlich und stürzte sich auf den Säbelzahntiger. „Kapier es endlich, ich bin nicht dein Abendessen!“  
Der Tiger begriff sehr wohl, dass sich seine Beute nun gegen ihn gewandt hatte und begann seinerseits damit, die Attacken zu verstärken. Mit einem Sprung stürzte er sich auf das Rentier, das sich allerdings zu wehren wusste, und ihn gegen einen Baum schleuderte.  
Der Tiger torkelte leicht, als er wieder auf alle viere gekommen war und es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich wieder auf das Rentier fixiert hatte, aber seine Augen funkelten deutlich vor Angriffslust.  
„Robin, meinst du nicht, dass wir eingreifen sollten?“, wollte Franky von seiner Begleiterin wissen, während Chopper gezwungen war einen großen Satz zur Seite zu machen, um nicht zerfetzt zu werden. Der Tiger hatte mit seinen Pranken zugeschlagen, weshalb es Wahnsinn gewesen wäre, den Angriff zu parieren.  
Robin lächelte nur. „Ich denke, unser Herr Schiffsarzt schafft das schon.“  
„Na, wie du meinst …“ Die Zweifel waren aus der Stimme des Cyborgs deutlich herauszuhören, gerade weil er betont optimistisch klang.  
Chopper schlug derweil ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Hufen nach seinem Angreifer. Dabei traf er die Nase des Säbelzahntigers. Dieser machte nach dem Treffer einen Satz nach hinten und begann erbärmlich zu winseln. Offenbar war diese Stelle besonders empfindlich gewesen.  
Das Rentier warf seinem ehemaligen Verfolger einen finsteren Blick zu, weswegen dieser sich offensichtlich dazu entschloss, sich zurückzuziehen. Langsam, nicht ohne seinen Blick von Chopper zu nehmen, schlich er rücklings in den Wald zurück, bis er langsam vom Dickicht verschlungen wurde.  
Chopper wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, wobei er wieder in seine kleinste Form mutiert war. Dabei schwankte er leicht.  
„Chopper?“, fragte Franky halblaut, woraufhin sich das Rentier ruckartig herumdrehte.  
Im ersten Moment wirkte es deutlich überrascht, dann war ein klares Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Robin! Franky!“ Er stürmte in Richtung der beiden. „Bin ich froh, dass ich euch begegnet bin. Ich …“ Er kippte um.  
„Huch. Was ist mit ihm?“ Ratlos trat der Cyborg auf Chopper zu, richtete seinen Blick auf ihn und ging schließlich neben ihm in die Hocke.  
Robin kniete sich neben ihn und griff nach Choppers Vorderhuf, wohl um dessen Puls zu fühlen, auch wenn das bei diesem dichten Pelz alles andere als einfach war. „Er ist ohnmächtig. Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach erschöpft. Ich denke, wir sollten unser Nachtlager hier aufschlagen, dann können wir ihn einfach schlafen lassen.“  
„Und wenn wir ihn einfach tragen? Das ist kein Problem für mich, so schwer ist unser Arzt nicht“, bot Franky an.  
Robin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es wird ohnehin bald dunkel. Und so stressen wir ihn nicht unnötig.“  
„In Ordnung. Soll ich Feuerholz besorgen?“  
„Das wäre äußerst freundlich, Herr Zimmermann.“  
„Stets zu Diensten.“ Franky machte eine Geste, die ansatzweise an eine Salutation erinnerte, weshalb Robin leise auflachte, dann verschwand er im Unterholz.

Chopper konnte Rauch riechen, hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand, und war nicht fähig zu bewegen. Er stöhnte leise. Probierte dann immer wieder, seine Augen zu öffnen, ehe es ihm schließlich gelang.  
Das erste, das er bemerkte war, dass es stockfinster war, lediglich ein Lagerfeuer erhellte die Gegend. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht alleine war. Im selben Moment machte sich auch ein Bedürfnis in ihm bemerkbar.  
„Durst …“, murmelte er schwach.  
„Hier.“ Neben ihm war einen Hand aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, die ihm eine Flasche hinhielt. Chopper brauchte ein paar Anläufe, ehe er seine Gliedmaßen wieder einigermaßen sicher unter Kontrolle hatte, aber dann griff er nach der Flasche und trank sie gierig komplett aus.  
„Ah.“ Er hielt sich den Bauch. „Das hat gut getan. Danke.“  
„Kein Problem, Herr Arzt.“ Nico Robin – Chopper hatte sich inzwischen erinnert, dass er auf sie und Franky gestoßen war – hatte sich inzwischen neben ihn gesetzt. Sie hatte wohl die Nachtwache übernommen, denn Franky lag schlafend neben dem Feuer.  
„Was macht ihr zwei eigentlich alleine im Wald? Sucht ihr mich oder Zorro?“ Das kleine Rentier hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte nun an der Archäologin.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wobei es sicher nicht verkehrt ist, dass wir zumindest dich gefunden haben. Eigentlich haben wir ein anderes Problem. Ceasar ist uns abhanden gekommen.“ Die Archäologin lächelte noch immer, während dem Rentier die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Das klang gar nicht gut. Es wirkte gerade viel zu sehr nach dem Beginn eines neuen Abenteuers und viel zu vielen Kämpfen.  
„Wirklich?“ Er klang leicht verzweifelt.  
Robin nickte. „Und wir versuchen ihn zu finden. Wir haben eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo er sich befindet. Nur wer hinter der Entführung – wir sind uns sicher, dass er nicht selbst entkommen ist – steckt, wissen wir noch nicht. Der einzige Hinweis, den wir bisher haben, ist ein Symbol in Form eines Auges.“ Neben ihr war derweil eine Kette aus Armen gewachsen, einen Zettel aus ihrem Rucksack geholt und zu ihr transportiert hatten. Sie hielt ihm den Zettel hin, nachdem sie ihn kurz betrachtet hatte.  
„Ich habe so ein Auge schon einmal gesehen“, stieß Chopper plötzlich aus. Er hatte sich zu Robin hinüber gelehnt, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Zettel erhaschen zu können.  
„Interessant. Unser Herr Zimmerman hat heute jemanden getroffen, der ein solches Auge hatte. Eine junge Frau. Hast du das Auge auch bei einem Menschen gesehen.“  
Chopper zuckte zusammen. „Ja. Aber es tut mir Leid, Robin. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Dabei würde ich gerne helfen.“ Betrübt sah er zur Erde und begann damit mit den Hufen darauf herumzukratzen.  
„Das macht nichts.“ Die Archäologin wuschelte ihm am Kopf über das Fell. „Wir schaffen das trotzdem.“  
„Hm … ich lege mich jetzt besser hin. Ich bin immer noch so müde.“ Chopper gähnte.  
„Dann schlaf gut, Herr Schiffsarzt.“  
„Danke.“ Chopper stand auf, um sich ein paar Schritte weiter, wo er etwas Platz hatte, hinzulegen. Dabei warf er noch einen Blick zu seiner Nakama. Er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass sie genau wusste, was er nicht gesagt hatte. Vor Robin etwas zu verbergen war schwierig, denn sie bekam selbst kleinste Details mit, das hatte er schon vor zwei Jahren begriffen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie dieses Wissen nicht unbedingt brauchen würde.


	6. Zweite Zwischensequenz

Er hieß die kühle Luft der Tunnel willkommen. Die Temperaturen draußen waren für ihn noch immer unerträglich, da er das Klima unter der Erde gewöhnt war, auch wenn es in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen höchstwahrscheinlich noch weiter abkühlen würde. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb er immer wieder überlegte, ob er seine Forschungseinrichtung nicht besser auf eine Winterinsel verlegen sollte.  
Was ihn davon abhielt war, dass es dann erheblich schwieriger für ihn war, an neue Forschungsobjekte zu kommen. Auf einer Sommerinsel legten nun einmal mehr Schiffe an als an Winterinseln, weshalb es auch nicht unbedingt auffiel, wenn gelegentlich die eine oder andere Person verschwand.

Sein Weg durch die Tunnel führte zu einem Labor, das mit einer großen Zwei beziffert war, denn dort hielten sich seine neuesten Forschungsobjekte auf. Im Normalfall hätte er sie in das erste gesperrt, aber dieses Labor nutzte er derzeit für seine Experimente. Und zusätzliche Beobachter konnten das Ergebnis gefährden.  
Er betrachtete die Tische, die vollgestellt mit Chemikalien waren und schlängelte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, wobei er sehr darauf bedacht war, keines der Reagenzgläser versehentlich umzuwerfen. Auch wenn die Tische hoch genug waren, oder er klein genug war, dass er sie nicht versehentlich mit den weiten Ärmeln seines Mantels umstoßen konnte, würde ein Stoß gegen die Tische unter Umständen schon ausreichen.  
Bei der Wand, die gegenüber der Tür lag, angekommen, betrachtete er seine Gefangenen. Zurzeit waren es überwiegend Männer, lediglich eine Frau war unter ihnen. Es waren zwei gewesen, aber unglücklicherweise war die andere entkommen, als seine Leute die neuen Testobjekte gebracht hatten.  
Wobei einer von ihnen mehr als nur eine Versuchsperson war.  
Er betrachtete die drei. Der Junge wehrte sich immer noch, seine Handgelenke waren davon schon gezeichnet. Der Mann war noch immer bewusstlos. Womöglich war die Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels bei ihm etwas zu hoch gewesen, aber selbst wenn er sterben sollte, war es kein allzu schlimmer Verlust. Kollateralschaden.  
Dann warf er einen Blick auf den letzten, der neuen Gefangenen. Ceasar Crown. Er hatte bereits einiges von ihm und seinen Forschungen gehört und war sich sicher, dass die eine oder andere Erkenntnis auch ihm nützlich sein konnte. Das Giftgas beispielsweise. Aber das, woran er wahrlich interessiert war, waren Ceasars künstliche Teufelsfrüchte. Denn wer diese sein eigen nennen konnte, besaß wahrliche Macht.

Ceasar schnaubte abfällig, als er den Neuankömmling bemerkte. Er wusste sofort, um wen es sich hier handelte, denn er hatte bereits mehrere Angebote von ihm bekommen, als er noch unter Vegapunk gearbeitet hatte.  
„Wie ich sehe, ist dir die Eigenständigkeit nicht bekommen.“   
Es steckte so viel Spott und Hohn in diesem Satz, dass Ceasar den Sprecher am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Doch da er noch immer mit Seesteinhandschellen an der Wand festgekettet war, würde ein Versuch nur mit großer Schmach für ihn enden. „Ich wette, dir geht es bald ähnlich, Einauge.“  
„Ich bitte dich, mein Lieber. Du kennst meinen Namen, es ist nicht so schwer diesen auszusprechen. Frado. Zwei Silben, fünf Buchstaben und der Inbegriff der Genialität.“ Er verlor sich fast in der Beschreibung seiner eigenen Großartigkeit. Dann runzelte er plötzlich die Stirn. „Doch was meinst du damit, dass es mir bald ähnlich ergehen wird?“  
„Shurorororo … ich bin sicher, dass dir nicht entgangen ist, dass ich eine Geisel war. Niemand opfert seine Geisel gerne. Die Strohhüte werden bald hier auftauchen.“  
„Du bist erstaunlich optimistisch, mein Lieber.“ Frado entfernte sich wieder von ihm und trat an einen der Tische. Ceasar konnte sehen, wie er mit den Fingern über die Öffnungen der Reagenzgläser strich, ehe er sich für eines entschied und dieses hochhob. Er schwenkte es leicht, sodass die beiden sich darin befindlichen Flüssigkeiten sich vermischten. „Aber wir könnten die Sache auch etwas beschleunigen.“ Er entfernte den Stopfen des Reagenzglases und wedelte sich etwas von den Ausdünstungen zu. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und verschloss es wieder, um es anschließend wegzustellen. „Du sagst mir, was du über die Erschaffung von Teufelsfrüchten weißt und ich lasse dich gehen.“ Die Prozedur wiederholte er mit einem weiteren Reagenzglas, wobei dieses anscheinend seine Zustimmung fand. „Oder ich werde mir eine andere Methode suchen, um an diese Informationen zu kommen.“ Er ließ etwas der blauen Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch tropfen, wo unter lautem Zischen ein großes Loch entstand.  
„Shurorororo … ich denke eher, du bist erstaunlich optimistisch. Wenn du mich tötest, erfährst du nämlich gar nichts.“  
„Dann stört es dich doch sicherlich nicht, wenn ich mich erst um deine Freunde kümmere.“  
Ceasar zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er sah, dass Frado auf Kinemon und Momonosuke zutrat. Da glaubte dieser Einfaltspinsel von Wissenschaftler tatsächlich, dass die beiden zu seinen Verbündeten zählten. „Sie sind nicht meine Freunde“, merkte er knapp an.  
Frado zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst, mein Lieber.“ Er trat nun direkt auf Momonosuke zu und lies etwas der Flüssigkeit auf dessen Hand tropfen.  
Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass es sehr schmerzen musste, aber der Junge schrie nicht. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, aber er gab nicht den leisesten Ton von sich. Ceasar sah, dass Frado immer wieder einen Blick zu ihm warf, doch da er nicht reagierte, seufzte der Einäugige nur.  
Ceasar grinste. Für ihn war es kein Problem, was Frado hier tat. Tatsächlich nutze es ihm eher, denn spätestens wenn die Bande das sah, würde das Einauge Schwierigkeiten bekommen.  
Frado schnaubte schließlich und verschloss das Reagenzglas wieder. Er stellte es weg, griff nach einem anderen und schüttete den Inhalt über die Hand des Jungens. Da die Verätzungen damit stoppten, musste es sich wohl um ein Gegenmittel handeln. Wahrscheinlich war er dahintergekommen, dass seine Handlung nichts brachte.  
„Shurororo … bist ja weich geworden. Und alleine bekommst du anscheinend gar nichts hin. Frado, der wohl unfähigste Wissenschaftler, dem ich je begegnet bin.“  
Sein Gegenüber schnaubte ein weiteres Mal und Ceasar hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er der nächste war, der diese Säure abbekommen würde.


End file.
